


You're beautiful, m'lady.

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Medieval, Multi, Multi Chapter, Not historically accurate but oh well, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surrounded by her enemies and longing to be loved, she's helpless to the treachery and deceit around her. Will she find the strength to get through it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're beautiful, m'lady.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this is okay.

Staring blankly at the man who was to be her husband, lady Anne Neville fought the desire to flee in the hall. All eyes were on her. Greedy, curious eyes waiting to see her slip up at any moment. Her skin prickled with fear as she realised just how likely that was. Unlike her sweet, darling sister, she had neither grace nor elegance. She was also not beautiful. Whilst her eyes were bright and often lively, her features were not extraordinary. Her bust and hips still had yet to develop and so she knew the lacked the curves other ladies had. Frowning slightly to herself, she realised quickly and with a heated blush that Margaret of Anjou's harsh assessment of her was indeed accurate. She was 'plain.' 

Her feet moved quickly taking her from the hall. Her heart pounded in her chest as she walked, the fear of her lord Father's disproval worrying her. She needed to get away, however. She needed to get away from their judging gazes. She barely knew where her footsteps were taking her but she felt too tired to care. Sleep had been evading her and when she had managed to fall to sleep, dreams would come. She'd scream herself awake soaked in her own sweat.

Shaking her head abruptly, she refused to think of the dreams. Thinking of the man in them would do her no good, she surmised. The sound of him screaming, however, as the sword ran him through filled her head. She couldn't stop it. It was the sound that had plagued her dreams ever since they had set sail to France. Tears found her eyes but she blinked them away. As she did, her eyes searched the corridor she was standing in.

"Lady Mother sent me." A voice told her, as he approached her. It was harsh. Almost as if he resented the task. Despite herself, Anne felt the desire to slap him. It was not as if she wanted him to follow her. She wanted anything but. She barely even wanted to look into his eyes. Every time she looked into Edward of Lancaster's dark eyes, the animosity within them scared her. It was as if he truly despised everything about her. Gulping slightly, she looked away from him at the thought. Why the thought bothered, she knew not why but it did.

His eyes never once left hers as he waited for her to respond to him. When she remained silent, he grew indignant. 'She should show me the respect I deserve', he inwardly raged, his temper worsening by the second. Her back was to him. Her thoughts completely hidden from him. Puzzlingly, it only fueled his anger. Grabbing her shoulder none to softly, he turned her to look at him. A small, startled yelp escaped at his touch. 

He ignored the slight pained expression on her pale face as he spoke. After all, if she had not been so rude, he would not have had to become angry at her. His conscience niggled at him, disagreeing but he quickly buried it. 

"Did you hear me?" He demanded to her, his voice just as harsh as before. His hands were still at her shoulders. Slowly, she seemed to realise as she shuddered slightly at his touch. Though she could not feel his fingertips over her thick velvet gown, she imagined they would feel cold. Ice cold, perhaps.....

Edward of Lancaster noticed her shudder instantly. It would have been almost impossible to miss. He scowled at her obvious disgust. His hands sprang away from her within seconds. Did she truly find his touch repulsive? It seemed she did. 

"Yes, y-yes." She stammered, nervously under his heated gaze. Once again, he was looking at her with vehemence. She wanted him to go. She needed him to before she gave in to her desire to weep. 

 

xxxxx

 

"Where have you been, mon chéri?" The bad queen asked her son, a soft frown on her face. Her son was angry, that she could very well see but there was something else he was hiding from her. Edward dismissed her question with a shake of his head which only intensified her curiosity. She watched, however, as her sons betrothed entered the room. Edward's eyes seemed follow the young Neville girl. 

'Interesting. Very interesting.' She thought, her mind already starting to plot.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment


End file.
